


She Contains Multitudes

by RiverTalesien



Series: On the Edge of Forever [4]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: AI, Alternate Reality, Black Mirror - Freeform, Dark City - Freeform, F/F, Finally, Parallel Universes, Soulmates, The Anomaly - Freeform, The Flame - Freeform, a little smut, do not copy or repost anywhere without permission, on the edge of forever, protective abby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverTalesien/pseuds/RiverTalesien
Summary: What if Pike and Bellamy had been punished after the massacre?What if Clarke and Lexa had developed a physical relationship and what if Clarke discovered the secret of the Flame while Lexa lives?The anomaly gives up another clue.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: On the Edge of Forever [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615417
Comments: 27
Kudos: 56





	She Contains Multitudes

“I’m telling you, she’s got Clarke wrapped around her little finger. She’s totally messing with her head. Clarke would never have let our people go like that.”

Abby was looking over a patient’s chart, making notes as Octavia paced the medical wing and went on.

“She didn’t even try to protect Bellamy.” 

Stabbing her pen against the chart, Abby finally looked up, her expression challenging Octavia to say another word. 

“Clarke spent a year in solitary, Octavia, and she didn’t break. Mt. Weather is an empty ruin because my daughter refused to let our people go. I sent her into hell and she took over. Bellamy would have been executed along with Pike if it hadn’t been for Clarke stepping in. He’s alive because of her. Alive and maybe he doesn’t deserve to be,” 

Violence flashed across Octavia’s face but she made no move. 

“But the Commander listens to her. And Bellamy deserved to suffer consequences. Be glad it’s just a work detail with visitation rights.”

Octavia gripped the side of a gurney, her anger welding her to the metal.

“Bellamy didn’t deserve --”

Abby’s voice rose as she rounded on the younger woman.

“He helped massacre 300 people in their sleep, Octavia! 300 people! Do I have to remind you it was his selfish stupidity that led to the culling of 300 people on the Ark? A whole village was left to burn just to protect him. How many more lives does he deserve? Do I have to remind you he willingly took a gun, followed Pike up that hill and one by one shot those people? For no reason: none. That’s murder, Octavia. You saw those bodies. Don’t come in here and beg me to interfere when justice for those families was subverted for the sake of your goddamn brother. He’s alive and you get to see him again which is far more mercy than all those families were ever given.”

Taking a deep breath, Octavia settled herself, as if having to reason with a child.

“You have got to see that Clarke is turning into a puppet, Abby. She’s not acting on behalf of our people…she’s doing what Lexa wants. She put on that makeup and bowed down like a slave when it was Lexa who should have been on her knees, begging us for forgiveness, after she abandoned us, after what we sacrificed just to survive.”

Abby’s eyebrows twitched, her face rippled with confusion.

“Sacrifice? What? What did we sacrifice, exactly? I take all the responsibility for our people winding up in Mt. Weather, that wasn’t Lexa’s fault. Our people prevailed, we did survive and we will thrive if we learn to cooperate. Too many people have died Octavia and we finally have a chance to move forward. If anything, it’s just the opposite of what you believe. If anything, Clarke has Lexa twisted around her little finger, and I am more than confident the outcome will be not only in our favor, but for everyone’s benefit.”

^^^

Hips rocking hard and slick, Clarke was so close. 

She had Lexa pinned on the floor, fingernails digging hard into her wrists, eyes screwed shut as she stroked closer and closer, faster and faster to a beautiful, wet agony. 

Lexa was still, no struggle, allowing her body to be used, captivated by the sight above her, the damp waves of blonde plastered to bright red cheeks, the sway of heavy breasts covered in a smooth sheen of sweat, the tight set of her jaw, the slight tremble there, shallow breaths punctuated by desperate whines for release. 

As it happened, cresting, breaking into a sudden paralysis, Clarke was suspended, held up by the force of her orgasm, rippling down her spine in waves. 

Without a touch, Lexa joined her, and melted against the floor, muscles slack and unresisting. Her eyes closed as a deep emptiness overtook her senses, as Clarke fell forward, wrapped tightly against her, still moving, while she couldn’t move at all. 

^^^

The emptiness had not left her, as Clarke emerged from the bathroom, clean and dressed, pulling on her leather jacket, no sign of their previous encounter. 

“I need to get going if I’m going to check on Bellamy and head back to Arkadia. I probably won’t be back till the end of the month…are you okay?”

Lexa had not been able to stir from her desk; her heart twisting this way and that as she tried to focus on the images the drive was projecting. None of it made sense. The oddity hadn’t been seen in a year.

Clarke had approached, unnoticed, worried, and touched her shoulder.

“Hey, what is it?”

Clarke hated the guilty feeling that always followed being alone with Lexa, always that feeling of _not now, not yet_. She knew perfectly well Lexa would wait and wait and wait and what if _she_ was never ready?

A loud knock echoed.

Besides, she reminded herself, its not as if Titus and his little army of flame-bots would ever leave them alone. Ever allow Lexa to have a life.

“Lex? Titus is waiting.”

But Lexa was frozen in place, unresponsive and Clarke touched her forehead and it happened. 

Seizing, Lexa lurched violently from her chair onto the floor, clutching at the back of her head.

She said nothing, but her eyes were wide with fear.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

Titus burst in, followed by Gaia, his second, and Indra, and knelt by the Commander’s side. Pressing a large palm against her forehead, the older man willed her to be still. She struggled. 

“This is not your concern Clarke, please leave. We will care for her.”

There was none of Titus’ usual caustic manner; only a pleading concern and she allowed herself to be led away by Indra, the heavy doors held open by Lexa’s gigantic guards as Clarke _saw it._

“Wait!”

Freeing herself from Indra’s grip, Clarke rushed to the woman on the floor, someone she was learning to trust again, to call _lover_ and perhaps more. A faint light throbbed from beneath the scar on the back of her neck. 

“What is that?”

Gaia was cradling Lexa’s head in her lap now, whispering. It wasn’t Trig.

“Pause scan and reboot.”

Clarke felt as if every molecule in the room had frozen in one spot; Titus was glaring at her and Gaia’s eyes were silently pleading for understanding. 

Lexa grew still, eyes wide but unresponsive. 

And then she blinked. 

^^^

It was a four-day trek through the Glowing Forest to reach the work crews where Bellamy had been assigned. 

There had been outrage at the mercy the Commander had shown him, but she wanted a lesson from that day, one to share with the Sky People: that mercy was still a possibility, that forgiveness could be earned. Coming home was never impossible.

Clarke’s mind wasn’t on Bellamy.

She barely even noticed where they were.

Her mind was filled with other possibilities, and each one made her more anxious than the last. 

The Flame wasn’t some silly superstition. 

It was real.

A device: technology that connected Lexa to the past and gave her insight of the present and the future. 

If what Gaia told her was true, Lexa’s mind was connected to the consciousnesses of dozens of others, all the Commanders who came before. And, one day, her consciousness would be held captive there, too. 

_She knew I would destroy Mt. Weather. She knew I would live._

She didn’t know how to feel about that. Lexa left and never told her.

_Not that I would have believed it._

But Lexa was afraid of it sometimes. 

_She wasn’t going to talk in front of Titus. What did she mean by “tuning?” What else is she connected to through it?_

So lost in her thoughts she didn’t realize that her guard had come to a stop and were looking worriedly at one another, pointing at the light-flooded haze coming from the woods.

There were voices coming from its direction, but they were almost impossible to make out; some were screams, some felt like whispers.

One of her guards pointed at a figure stumbling from the trees, her clothes tattered, her face a mess of tears and horror.

Clarke slid off her mount and rushed to the woman, helping her to stand, ordering her guard to bring blankets and water.

“It’s ok. You’re ok.” 

Clarke’s Trig was still rusty, and she struggled until Joroum approached with a blanket and knelt beside them. His jaw was almost on the ground as he stared at the woman.

“What? Do you know her?”

Joroum had been part of Lexa’s royal guard since she ascended. There were rumors he and the Commander were related, but a Commander could have no relations. 

Reaching a shaky hand toward the woman, he fingered the knotted hairs from her face.

“Costia. This is Costia.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you like, let me know. I appreciate any and all thoughts you'd like to share. And you can visit me on Tumblr @rivertalesien
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
